2012 Willy's Butte 200
The 2012 Willy's Butte 200 was a race held at Willy's Butte. (This is not a Piston Cup Race or related to one, this is just a short) All Racers came to race there. Mater also competed there but ended up in 49th. His number was 7. In the 3rd lap, The Prince (Cal Weathers) and The King had a father and son lead. Results 1.Lightning McQueen - 5 laps 2. Speedy Comet - 5 laps 3. Brick Yardley - 5 laps 4. Apple Racer - 5 laps 5. The Prince - 5 laps 6. Reb Meeker - 5 laps 7. Bobby Swift - 5 laps 8. Jimmy Cables - 5 laps 9. Terry Kargas - 5 laps 10. Rev-N-Go Racer - 5 laps 11. Todd Marcus - 5 laps 12. Bobby Roadtesta - 5 laps 13. The King - 5 laps 14. Lee Revkins - 5 laps 15. Lane Locke - 5 laps 16. Jack Depost - 5 laps 17. Markus Krankzler - 5 laps 18. Dale Earnhardt, Jr. - 5 laps 19. Rusty Cornfuel - 5 laps 20. Carl Clutchen - 5 laps 21. Phil Tankson - 5 laps 22. Dino Draftsky - 5 laps 23. Chip Gearings - 5 laps 24. Aiken Axler - 5 laps 25. Dud Throttleman - 5 laps 26. Dirkson D'agostino - 5 laps 27. Kevin Racingtire - 5 laps 28. Buck Bearingly - 5 laps 29. Chuck Armstrong - 5 laps 30. Eugene Carbureski - 5 laps 31. T.G. Castlenut - 5 laps 32. Ruby Easy Oaks - 5 laps 33. Brian Spark - 5 laps 34. Claude Scruggs - 5 laps 35. Tommy Highbanks - 5 laps 36. Slider Petrolski - 5 laps 37. Bruce Miller - 5 laps 38. Johnny Blamer - 5 laps 39. Brush Curber - 5 laps 40. James Cleanair - 5 laps 41. Billy Oilchanger - 5 laps 42. Drew Tireson - 5 laps 43. Wilson Hander - 5 laps 44. David Miller - 5 laps 45. Parker Brakeston - 5 laps 46. Manny Flywheel - 5 laps 47. Chick Hicks - 5 laps 48. Floyd Mulvhill - 5 laps 49. Tow Mater - 5 laps 50. Misti Motorkrass - 5 laps 51. Rev Roadages - 5 laps 52. Rex Revler - 5 laps 53. Haul Inngas - 5 laps 54. Sage Vanderspin - 5 laps 55. Darren Leadfoot - 5 laps 56. Greg Candyman - 5 laps 57. Mac Icar - 5 laps 58. Ponchy Wipeout - 5 laps 59. Murray Cluthburn - 5 laps 60. Ernie Gearson - 5 laps 61. Davey Apex - 5 laps 62. Ralph Carlow - 5 laps 63. Kevin Shiftright - 5 laps 64. Winford Bradford Rutherford - 5 laps 65. Leroy Heming - 5 laps 66. Mario Andretti - 5 laps 67. Darrell Cartrip - 5 laps 68. Joe Allen Foyt - 5 laps 69. Bernie Simpson - 5 laps 70. Mac 128k - 5 laps 71. Macintosh Plus (computer) - 5 laps 72. Crusty Rotor - 5 laps 73. Macintosh Classic II - 5 laps 74. 1967 Ford Mustang GT - 5 laps 75. 1965 Shelby Cobra - 5 laps Other Information TBA